


Étoiles

by xLouisa



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Miracles, Nostalgia, Poetic, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: Une nuit durant laquelle Crowley est en proie à la nostalgie.





	Étoiles

Crowley exécrait la ville. Trop lumineuse. Il voyait ses créations, ses enfants, disparaître sous ce trop de lumière. L’Homme était à l’image de son Créateur. Égoïste. 

Une chaude et douce nitescence se propagea à travers ses paumes et ses doigts, au souvenir de leur création. Toutes avaient été créés avec amour et attention, les rendant chacune unique. Fomalhaut, Pollux, Sirius, Véga… Elles faisaient la fierté de Crowley.  
La solitude de la nuit lui donna l’impression d’entendre son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Il releva son visage vers le ciel, pleurant leur absence. 

D'un claquement de doigts, on ôta l’incommodité et plongea Crowley dans une confiance illusoire. Il eut la sensation de se rapprocher d’Elles. Il s’avança progressivement vers l’horizon noir, une main tendue vers lui, implorant ses Enfants.


End file.
